TFP Lady Starscream
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An Alternate universe where Starscream spares Cliffjumper. And Starscream is hiding a little secret. Starscream isn't a mech. Starscream is a femme. She is hiding her true form. When Knockout reveals it to Megatron. He wants to take her as his wife. Starscream is unsure but she deeply loves the Decepticon leader. Slowly Megatron falls love with her and bonds with her.
1. Chapter 1

_An Alternate universe where Starscream spares Cliffjumper. And Starscream is hiding a little secret. Starscream isn't a mech. Starscream is a femme. She is hiding her true form. When Knockout reveals it to Megatron. He wants to take her as his wife. Starscream is unsure but she deeply loves the Decepticon leader. Slowly Megatron falls love with her and bonds with her._

chapter 1

Knockout was updating the medical file. He saw Starscream's file and found something shocking. It showed Starscream was a femme. He ran the CNA that recently came off Starscream through a scanner it confirmed Starscream was a femme. "Megatron come to the medical bay." Knockout said into the com.

Megatron came in. "What is it Knockout?" Megatron asked.

"Well sir I was updating the medical files and it turns out our commander Starscream is really a femme." Knockout said.

"Are you sure Knockout?" Megatron asked.

"Positive. Here take a look." Knockout said. Showing him the results of the tests.

"Soundwave come into the med bay." Megatron said over the com.

The communications came inside. "Soundwave Knockout told me Starscream is femme and showed the proof of medical work show me the video feed of Starscream's quarters." Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded and played it. It showed Starscream putting on armor that made her look like a mech. Also taking off before bed time.

"Whoa." Knockout said.

"Beautiful," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked.

"She is just so Beautiful." Megatron said. "Starscream come to the medical bay now!" Megatron said into the com link.

Starscream headed towards the medical bay. "I wonder what Megatron wants." she said to herself.

"Greetings Starscream." Megatron said.

"What do you want Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Let's say we know your little secret." Megatron said.

Starscream looked worried.

"Come on take off the armor and show your true identity." Megatron said.

Starscream took it off and it showed a lovely female seeker. "You're very lovely." Megatron said.

"Thank you." she said after taking off her voice changer.

The other Decepticons heard about it. Megatron had his optics set on Starscream. He would flirt with her and give her gifts. Starscream could tell Megatron was courting her. She loved him when she fist met him.

She began to flirt with him. Doing nice things for him like giving his polish and getting energon for him. She bat her optics in front of him.

Megatron was starting to fall in love with the lovely femme seeker. He wanted her to be his wife. That night Megatron made it over to Starscream and talked to her. "Starscream I want you to be my wife and rule the Decepticons with me." Megatron said.

"I will," Starscream said kissing his cheek.

The wedding ceremony had begun. The other Decepticons that were on the nemesis were there. Megatron and Starscream were now husband and wife.

"My dear wife, we will lead the Decepticons to new found glory." Megatron said.

"Yes it is my husband." Starscream said.

After all was said and done Megatron carried Starscream to their new shared room. It was beautiful and looked very comfortable. Starscream had dozed off. Megatron got her comfortable in the bed. Then went to bed himself.

After a couple of weeks. Megatron and Starscream were very happy together. Breakdown had returned with Arachnid. She was shocked that Starscream was a femme and now was Megatron's wife.

Today Starscream was feeling funny. But she went to the Harvenger with Arachnid anyway to get the immobilizer. Starscream was tied up in webbing by Arachnid. Then she left her leader's wife behind.

"What am I going to do?" Starscream asked.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Starscream was sitting in Harvenger trying to get free. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"I don't believe it!" Cliffjumper said.

Then he and the other Autobots dragged Starscream out. Starscream told them her story. "I don't know what I am going to do." Starscream said crying. The she passed out. They brought Starscream in the base.

"She passed out while talking to us." Arcee said.

"Something's wrong," Ratchet said. "I need to give her a complete check up." he said.

He took a look. He was shocked with what he found. "By the allspark she's pregnant." Ratchet said.

"My word," Arcee said.

"I still can't believe she spared my life." Cliffjumper said.

"I know, but why would Arachnid leave her behind even though Megatron took her as his wife?" Bulkhead asked.

"Arachnid will do anything to get what she wants." Arcee said.

Starscream groaned and woke up. "Where am I?' She asked.

"In the Autobot base you fainted so we took you to the base for medical treatment." Optimus said.

"Starscream this is important I found something when I examined you." Ratchet said.

"Is something wrong?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing I found out that you are pregnant." Ratchet said.

"I'm going to have a sparkling?" Starscream asked.

"Yes you are you passed out because you got a little dizzy." Ratchet said. He handed her a cube of Energon. "This will help you feel better." he said.

Starscream drank down the energon. "Get some rest." Ratchet said.

"No doubt Megatron will be looking for her." Optimus said.

 _"I guess he would."_ Bumblebee said.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis. Megatron was angry with Arachnid. He wanted his wife back. He a com from Knockout he was looking at the results of Starscream's energon test.

"What is it Knockout?" Megatron asked.

"Sir I finally got a chance to look at the results of Starscream's test I found something." Knockout said.

"Well out with it!" Megatron said.

"She pregnant with your sparkling." Knockout said.

Megatron was shocked he was going to be a father! He was going to have heir or heiress. He had to find his wife and fast. "We must increase the efforts to find Starscream and who ever finds her or the Autobots will be rewarded." Megatron said.

Soundwave came up. He had the signal of Optimus and Bumblebee.

Megatron went out to meet them. "Where is she!" Megatron demanded.

"Starscream is at our base. She passed out while talking to us. Ratchet gave her medical treatment she is now resting." Optimus said.

"I want her back now, why did you take her in the first place?!" Megatron said.

"That's not what happened we found Starscream tied up she told us Arachnid abandoned her and asked us for help." Optimus said.

"I have a bone to pick with that Arachnid." Megatron said.

"Don't worry Starscream is safe we will bring her to you." Optimus said. "Ratchet how is Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"She's fine why?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron is here he wants her back." Optimus said.

"Understood." Ratchet said.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and brought Starscream through. Starscream hugged Megatron. Megatron hugged her back. "Optimus later I have things I want to discuss." Megatron said. Then flew off with Starscream.

Optimus must of figured out why Megatron wanted to discuss somethings.

Once back on the nemesis Starscream was tended to again even though she said she was fine.

Megatron was relieved to have his mate back. Starscream was happy to be back home.

To be continued.


End file.
